Sonny gets Starstruck
by BriGleePena
Summary: Who would of thought that CDC's twin brother was Christopher Wilde? Chis and Jessica comes to visit Condor studios. What happens when Sonny kisses Chris thinking he was Chad? And do Jessica and Chad believe them? Rated T just to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1: A Shocking Secret

Chapter 1 "Ughh why?" Chad shouted angrily as he got off of his cell phone sitting at his lunch table alone waiting for his girlfriend, Sonny, to get their food.  
"Whats wrong?" Sonny said paciently as she sat down handing Chad his tray. "My brother is coming on set this week." Chad mumbled. "Oh well thats nice, I cant wait to meet him!" Sonny said with a smile :). "No Sonny, you clearly don't understand, my brother is.... I cant even say his name!" Chad said with anger. Sonny sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder and replied, "Come on its not like he's famous." Chad gave her a look saying 'maybe he is'. Sonny looked confused and then caught on. "Oh, I didnt know you had a famous brother, ive been to your house how come ive never met him?" She asked curiosly. Chad looked at her and replied. "Because, he lives in an even BIGGER house in Beverly Hills, he makes me sick!" Sonny gave him a look and said, "Really Chad really? hes your brother thats not nice to say, and you still havent told me who he is!" (CHADS POV:  
Should I tell Sonny who my brother is? I mean, the public dosent know hes related to me. Fans have said we resemble eachother, but we have just told them its a coincidence and we are not related. But, Sonny is my girlfriend. Dosent she deserve to know who my brother is. Sonny wont tell, but then again shes Sonny. She will tell everyone at chuckle city and the secret will be out. I love Sonny, but she can be a blabbermouth somtimes. Ok, I think im gonna tell her.  
(End of Chad's POV)  
"Your gonna flip out, so you cant tell anyone that he's my brother, Ok?" Sonny smiled and replied "I promise." "My brother is...." 


	2. Chapter 2: Telling Sonny

Chapter 2

"Christopher, your limo is here!" The mother of Christopher John Cooper (aka Christopher Wilde) shouted as Chris ran down the stairs with luggage in both arms. Christopher had changed his name because he didnt want anyone to know his brother was Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad had been famous for as long as he could remember, and Christopher didnt want his whole carear to be based on his brother. Christopher became famous in 2005 and Chad became jealous. So Chad moved out of his Beverly Hills mansion where he lived with his family and moved to a huge beach house in Venice beach. "Now, we want you and your brother to be friends, we know you two have different personalities but please, try to get along?" The father of the two boys said hopefully. "Ok fine."  
Christopher said goodbye to his parents and left the house. (Back at Condor studios)  
"Your brother is CHRIS....." Sonny was rudelly inturuped as Chad put his hand over Sonny's mouth. Chad looked at her and whistpered, "yes Christopher Wilde is my brother now its kind of a secret so you cant tell ANYONE!" "Ok, Ok fine, but why dont you want anyone to know hes your brother?" Sonny asked. "Long story short we dont want eachothers carears based on one another, so keep your mouth shut!" Sonny look at him and replied "Fine" Chad said "Good, now hes staying with me and I need your help to distract everyone so everyone thinks he is me, and not Chris, we look the same, so no one shud have a clue." "Fine" Sonny replied. Chad cellphone rang and he answerd, "CDC WAT IT DO?!?" "Yess" "WHY????" "BUT" "UGHH FINE!!" Chad hung up viciosly."Whats wrong?" Sonny asked with care in her voice. "Chis's girlfriend is flying in from Michigan and needs to stay with me! UGHHH he thinks he can just invite people into my house well ya know what CDC dosent answer to anyone!" "Chad!" SOnny Inturupted. "WHA" Chad relized who he was talking to and replied, "oh yea Sonny?" He asked feeling bad. He had givin up being a jerk, or at least was in the process, after he started dating Sonny. "If you need me to help you with things, my mom is in Wisconsin for the week I can stay with you if its ok?" Sonny said. Chad smiled, "That would be great." And they kissed. 


	3. Chapter 3:Home Sweet Home

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home "Sonny are you almost ready? he's gonna be at the house in an hour." Chad said waiting for Sonny to pack her stuff for the week. "Yea im ready." Sonny said walking out of her small, Hollywood, apartment. They loaded her bags into the limo and went to Chads house. "So, why is his girlfriend staying?" Sonny asked. "Chris has to be a little baby and see his little girlfriend before he leaves on his world tour! he makes me sick!" Chad replied. "Awwww I think thats sweet." Sonny said softly. Chad gave her a look like 'no its not!' "No,  
not when you only have 2 guest rooms, hes got another thing comin if he thinks that hes gonna make you sleep on the couch, he shouldnt even have brought her!" Chad said angrily. "Chad I can sleep on the couch its fine and I think its cute how you care about me." Sonny looked into Chads eyes. They almost kissed when the car came to a stop.  
"Where here, home sweet home!" Chad said opening the door for Sonny. Sonny smiled and grabbed her bags from the trunk of the limo. They went into the house and brought Sonny's things up to one of the guest rooms. "Now if he makes you leave, tell him to deal with me, cause I wont have you sleeping on the couch." Chad said winking at Sonny. Sonny Blushed and herd a car door slam. "Great hes here!" Chad said sarcastically. Sonny giggled and took Chads hand."Come on I want to meet them!" Sonny said leading Chad down the stairs. Chad opend the door. "Christopher" Chad glared at his brother. "Chad"  
Christopher replied. "Wow they really do look Sonny!" Sonny said holding her hand out to Jessica. "Im Jessica, nice to meet you. Your on that show SO Random right?" Jessica asked. Sonny replied with a smile. "Yessureee." Chris smiled at Sonny. "SO YOUR the famous Sonny ive herd so much about! Im Chris, your abnoxious boyfriends brother!" holding out his hand to Sonny. Sonny accepted his hand and replied. "Its nice to meet you, Im a big fan of your music." Chris replied. "Thank you so much and im a big fan of So Random, its a lot better than mr. Dramapant's show over there." Sonny grinned. 


	4. Chapter 4:Goodnight

Chapter 4

"I wouldnt talk coming from somone who wrote a song about sunglasses!" Chad shot back at his brothers statement. "Oh I love that song." Sonny smiled then caught Chads eyes and turned the smile to a serios look. Chris rolled his eyes and looked at Jessica,  
than looked back over at chad. "So where will we be sleeping?" Chris asked. "I have 1 guest room and then 1 of you can sleep on the couch, take your pick." Chad said annoyed. "But mom said you had 2 guest rooms." Chris replied. Chad looked at Sonny then back at Chris and Jessica. "That room is taken b..." Chad was inturrupted. "By Jessica, ill be sleeping somwhere else." Sonny smiled. Chad gave her a look. "What are you doing?" Chad asked. Sonny replied, "Its fine ill sleep on the couch." "No then you can sleep in my room." Everyone grew silent. "Then where will you sleep on the couch?" Chris asked trying not to laugh.  
(That Night)  
"Stupid Chris!" Chad said slamming his pillow on his couch. Sonny looked worried. "Chad you can sleep upstairs its perfectly fine i promise." she said. Chad shot back. "No Munroue, your sleeping upstairs and thats final!" Then he let out a grin. Sonny let out a big smile and replied. "Fine, but im not going upstairs withou..." Chad kissed her passionatly for a minute. They pulled away. Sonny looked shocked and said, "I was just gonna say my ipod, but that works, goodnight" he said walking up the stairs smiling. Chad smiled, then relized where he was sleeping and got frustrated again. (With Chris and Jessica)  
"I dont know why you brought me here, Chad obviously dosent want either of us here and you know it." Jessica said to Chris in her guest room. "I know but my parents made me come here before the tour because they wanted us to try to 'connect'  
but its obviosly not gonna work, we have 2 different personalities." Chris replied. "No offense but i dont know what Sonny sees in him." Jessica added. Sonny overheard the whole thing. She stood outside the door. She herd Chris get up and sprinted to Chads room. "Goodnight" Jessica said, leading Chris to the door. "Dont let the bed buggs bite." Chris said, kissing her softly on the lips. 


	5. Chapter 5:The Accident

Yes! I finally got Microsoft word back!!! Happy Mistaken67? I'll try not 2 have 2 many errors I love all of your comments and I'll try to start replying and taking ideas for my next story. Now on with Chapter 5 enjoy!!

"Sonny will you marry me?" Chad asked Sonny. "Yes!!!" Sonny screamed throwing her arms around Chad. Sonny awoke from her dream. "Whoahhh! That was a nice dream . Sonny said to herself smiling. She looked at the clock which read 8:45 and herd someone downstairs. "Guess it's time to get up" She spoke again. She walked down the giant spiral staircase and into the kitchen. She saw Chad with his back turned to her getting cereal. She turned him around and kissed him passionately on the lips. Chad looked up with his eyes wide open, looking worried. "Sonny im……" He was interrupted by her. "Good morning Mr. Cooper." She smiled. "Ummm good morning?" Another voice came from the doorway of the kitchen. The voice that she just kissed spoke. "Sonny I'm Chris!" Chris said worried, looking at the figure standing next to Chad in tears. It was Jessica. She ran out of the house crying. "Jess!!!!!" Chris followed her out the door scared. "Chad, I..I"


	6. Chapter 6:Goodbye

Hey everyone! I'm thinking of doing a Glee crossover next. What Disney show should I cross it with? Please leave a comment with some ideas I would deeply appreciate it. Enjoy

"Sonny it's…. Ok…" Chad said very confused. Sonny was shocked and relieved at the same time to hear this. "R…really?" She asked. He took a deep breath and continued. "We look similar, except, well I'm the better looking one, with more talent." He said grinning. "But I just have one question; did you…… enjoy it?" He asked. Sonny thought about it. "Well………." She said. Chad took a deep breath and looked down. Sonny smiled. "I'm just kidding, plus I thought it was you, so chill" She said. "I sure hope Jessica is ok." Sonny added.

(With Chris and Jessica)

Jess was running from Chris, tears falling like a hurricane. "JESS!" Chris screamed over and over again until he caught up with her. She turned around and replied, "WHAT?" She said angrily. Chris looked at her worried. "Sonny thought I was Chad and kissed me, I promise that's what happened." He looked at her hopefully. "Why should I even believe you? I saw the way you looked at Sonny when you met her, you were jealous of your brother so you kissed her, I wasn't born yesterday Christopher!" She said and a really sad tone. He looked into her eyes, "I swear that's not what happened." He said. "Whatever! I'll go back to Chad's place, pack my stuff, and I'll go stay with my grandma for a couple of days, you will NEVER see me again!" Jessica said, storming back to Chad's house. She ran through the front door. "Jessica are you ok?" Sonny asked worriedly. "Do I look ok?" Jessica said helplessly, running up the stairs. "I'll take that as a no." Sonny said to herself. "Don't worry about it; I'm sure she will be fine." Chad said, about to kiss Sonny when Chris storms in with puffy eyes. "Christopher I am truly sorry it's just you and Chad, you guess look identical, and I thought it was him." Sonny said with a helpless tone. "Sonny it's ok but now Jessica is really upset and she's going to her grandma's house on the east side of Hollywood, she said ill never see her again." He said, about to cry. "Dude don't worry, we won't let that happen." Chad replied. Chris was just about to say something as Jessica ran downstairs with all of her bags. "Goodbye" She said, storming out the door. "Jess wait!" Chris said. But it was too late. She was gone.


	7. Chapter 7:An Idea

"So do you know where her grandma lives?" Chad asked Chris. "Yea I told you a smaller neighborhood on the east side of Hollywood." Christopher replied. "Well, that narrows it down." Sonny replied. Chris and Chad both looked at her with the exact same expression. "Can you guys not do that, you look exactly the same and its freaking me out, and I didn't mean to be insensitive, but do you know how many small neighborhoods there are on the east side of Hollywood?" Chris replied. "Yea I know, its 2 blocks from the Under 21 Club." Chad felt left out of the conversation and added, "Oh hey we should go there sometime." But then realized how stupid he sounded, and shut up. Chris and Sonny both looked at him, and then Sonny spoke. "I think you should give her a couple of days to cool off, I know when Chad gets me mad I don't want to see him right after it happens." Chris replied. "Good point, but I have no idea when she's planning to leave, so what if were too late?" The three stayed silent for a moment, sitting at Chad's kitchen table. Suddenly, Chris thought of an idea.

"I might have an idea…" Chris said grinning. Sonny and Chad both snapped out of the silence and looked at him. "Well, what is it?" Sonny asked. "Well, when Jessica and I first met, we drove around LA in her grandma's ugly, pink car." Chris sad. Chad looked confused, "So?" Chad asked carelessly. Chris continued, "Let's just say there was an accident and the car, let's say, didn't work the same as it did, I promised Jess and her grandma I would buy them a new car but I haven't gotten the chance. We did find the car and bring it back to her grandma's place, but her grandma doesn't know how to really work on cars, so maybe I can fix it?" Chad just looked at his brother, and then started to die of laughter. "Come on Chris, I know you're not shallow like me, but admit it, you don't know the first thing about fixing cars!" He said trying to catch his breath. Chris stayed serious and replied to the sad and true comment his brother made. "Well then I'll learn, I've been through way to much with Jess to let her slip through my fingers over an accident." Chad and Chris both looked at Sonny. She felt bad and added, "I said I was Sorry." Then Chris continued. "I know Jess won't be impressed if I buy them a car, she hates when I throw money at her, and while I'm working on the car ill talk to Jess, it'll be fine"


	8. Chapter 8:Brotherly Love

"So you're really going through with this?" Chad chuckled and asked Chris while he was sitting on a beach chair reading _Fixing Cars for Dummies_ in Chad's backyard, overlooking Venice beach. "What does it look like, I can't live without Jess, and I think I might love her." Chris replied. Chad understood, he felt the exact way about Sonny, for the first time, him and his brother had something in common, well, besides both being rich and famous. They both had girls who they really cared about, except Chad truly did love Sonny. And he wanted to be with her forever, even though he would never say it out loud. Chad spoke, "Don't worry bro, were going to get her back for you, no matter what it takes." Chris looked confused and replied, "Did you just call me bro?" "Ummm, pfft, NO." He said awkwardly. Chris looked at his brother hopeful.

"Chad, I don't want to fight anymore, it's getting old." Chris said to his brother. Chad felt guilty and agreed. "Yea, I guess we could be (he cleared his throat) Friends?" He held out his hand. Chris gave his hand to Chad and shook it. "Now let's get your girlfriend back."


	9. Chapter 9:Crash

"Grandma I want to go home" Jessica said eating breakfast with her grandmother. Her grandma let out a long sigh and replied. "I know sweetheart, but your flight back to Michigan is scheduled for this Friday." Jessica frowned. "I know, I love you grandma, but being out here in LA, it just brings back too many memories of..." She was interrupted by the doorbell. "Jessica can you get that I'm not dressed." Her grandma said, running to the bedroom. Jessica opened the door with her grin turning to a frown. "Hi" Chris said sweetly. Jessica gave him a dirty look and replied, "Look, no one wants you here, were done so just go home!" He frowned and then remembered why he was there. "I'm here to fix your grandmas car." Looking down at the ground. Jessica chuckled, "What do you know about fixing cars?" She asked jokingly. "I've learned a lot over the past couple of days. " He said, finally getting the courage to look at his first love. He gave her the famous look she fell for with his eyes. She stared into the deep pools of turquoise and replied, "Fine, but don't expect anything from me." She said, reaching for the toolbox on her grandma's porch, handing it to Christopher. He smiled at her, and she was about to smile back, then caught herself and looked away.

(With Sonny and Chad, across the street parked in Sonny's old, back mustang)

"Can you see him?" Chad asked Sonny, who had binoculars pressed onto her eyes. "Yes, she just handed him a toolbox, things must be going ok." Sonny replied. Chad smiled, and then looked at her very confused. "Where did you get binoculars anyway?" Chad asked Sonny. "I borrowed them from Zora; she has a whole collection hidden in the prop house." Sonny replied, like the whole thing was normal. Chad just looked at her, "I don't get you randoms at all." He said, looking into Sonny's eyes. She looked into them and was about to kiss him as she glanced over to Jessica's grandma's house with a look that was between frightened and shocked. "CHRISTOPHER!" Jessica screamed.


	10. Chapter 10:Before The Storm

The sounds of ambulance and police car sirens filled the air of Jessica's grandma's street. Chad and Sonny watched Chris being pulled into the ambulance by a gerne and Jessica talking to a police officer in tears. The police officer walked away and the two walked over to her. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Chad asked. Jessica tried to catch her breath and replied, "Thhh..the car rrr…olled on ttt…op of him." She whispered. "Don't worry Jess, they're going to take him to the hospital, it'll be fine." Sonny said, putting her arm around Jessica's shoulder in a caring way. The police officer walked over to the three. "Excuse me, but Mrs. Olsen; would you like to come to the hospital, we have one seat open in the ambulance." The officer asked. "Yes please." She replied. Chad looked worried, that panicked and looked at his watch. "SONNY! We have to be at the studio in 15 minutes!" Sonny looked at him, also panicking. "We will be right over after we get off of work." Sonny said to Jessica. Jess shook her head and got into the ambulance. Chad and Sonny ran to the car and went to Condor Studios.

(In Chris's hospital room, with Jessica)

"This is all my fault" Jessica was in the room, by herself, looking at Chris's unconscious body, with tears streaming down her face. 10 times worse than she was crying the day Sonny kissed him. She sat on the edge of his bed. "Why couldn't I have believed you, if I would have, you would be fine right now!" She said to him, even though she knew he wouldn't reply. "Now what, you are going to be injured and your tour will be cancelled! Or even worse you could even..." She stopped herself. She couldn't handle the thought of Christopher dying. She loved him, and if he died it would be all my fault. The doctor walked into the room holding the results from Chris's catskan. "Well, he will be ok… eventually. He has a broken leg, a broken arm, and it would take a miracle for him to wake up from the coma this soon. He should wake up within the next 42 hours." The doctor said seriously. Jessica cried even more. "I'll leave you alone." He said, walking out of the room. Jessica cried harder than she ever had. "Christopher I love you." She said softly, kissing his lips softy. "J…Jessica?"


	11. Chapter 11:Suprise Suprise

Didn't see that coming huh? The next 2 chapters will have drama, but not to that extreme Back to the story

"Christopher?" Jessica sniffled. She couldn't believe it. The doctor said it would take a miracle for him to wake up this soon. Maybe this kiss was the miracle. Nahh, to good to be true. "Owwwwww" Chris tensed up. Jess smiled. "I'm so glad you're ok, but this is my fault. If I would have just believed you" Chris looked into her eyes. "No, it's not your fault, it's no one's fault, well, maybe Sonny's." He said smiling. She giggled. They both leaned in. "Chris!" The one and only, Stubby joined the two. "Hey Jess!" He said, giving Jessica a friendly hug. She smiled. "Hey Stubby." He smiled back. "How is my girlfriend doing?" He asked, referring to Sara, Jessica's older sister. "You mean my psychopathic sister? Yea she's fine, missing you." She said. "Good to know, so how did this happen? Did Chad get angry?" Looking at Chris. The tree laughed, "Nahh, were cool now, this though, is an even longer story." Chris said, scratchy voiced.

(With Sonny and Chad, on their way to the hospital)

Radio:_ It has just been reported that Christopher Wilde has been injured, car accident? That is the rumor going around. What will happen to the Grammy winning starlet? More importantly, what will happen to those millions of fans around the world who have bought tickets to one of his many concerts around the world? Only time will tell, in other news…._

"I really hope he's ok, you didn't even seem to care." Sonny said to Chad. He looked at her, wide eyed. "Are you kidding me, it's my brother! I was more scared then Jessica! But Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't panic." He said a little scared. Sonny looked at him. "Wow, that's a side of you I've never seen before." She smiled. Chad leaned in to kiss her. "Chad looks out!" He swerved out of the way, avoiding a crash. He swiped his hair from his face. "Whoa ok, don't need to be next to Chris in the hospital." He said shocked


	12. Chapter 12:Little Blue Bear

"So where are my parents?" Chris asked Stubby weakly. Stubby replied, "There in Europe." He said, rolling his eyes. "CHRISTOPHER!!!" Sonny said, holding Chad's hand, running into the hospital room. She was holding a little blue bear covered in stars. She put it on the nightstand next to his bed and pressed the button reading "Press me" that played Christopher's hit song, Starstruck. "Very cute" Chris said, looking at the bear, than back to Sonny and Chad. "Chad" "Stubby" the two had a stare down. Sonny stared at Stubby, wide eyed. "You look just like……" she was interrupted by him. "Nico? Yea, were cousins." He said, smiling at Sonny. "Now I know why you look so familiar! You're Sonny Munroe, you work with him, and he had the biggest crush on you for a while!" He continued. Chad got a jealous look on his face while Sonny was blushing. Stubby noticed Chad's face and reassured him, "Don't worry hotshot, he's over it." He said. Sonny smiled at Chad, then continued talking to Stubby. "Wow, I didn't know that. But it doesn't matter, Nico and I are just friends, and I'm in love with someone else." She said, looking at Chad.

"Speaking of that." Chad said, he looked at Chris. Chris shook his head at Chad.

Chad got down on one knee. "Sonny, I know this is kind of awkward, us being in a hospital and everything, but I'm in love with you, will you marry me?" He asked nervously.

Jessica and Sonny both gasped. Sonny started to cry happy tears.

"U…umm... YESS!!" She cheered, jumping into Chad's arms.

The nurse walked in, "Ok everyone out, out, Mr. Wilde needs some rest." They all walked out except for Jessica, who walked over to him. "Wow, didn't see that coming! Did you know about that?" She asked smiling. "Maybe…" He replied. They leaned in and kissed. They let go of the embrace. Jessica leaned over and pressed the bears paw. They sang along to the lyrics that came out. _Starstuck! Cameras flashing cover the magazines oh oh. _They both laughed. "Hey, maybe that'll be us someday." Chris said smiling.


	13. Chapter 13: The Interview

Well, this is the last chapter. I wanna thank everyone for reading this story. All of your sweet comments mean so much to me you guys have no idea . I'm a little sad about this being the last chapter. So I was thinking, sequel anyone? I'm on the fence about it so comment and tell me if I should. It was cool writing the very first crossover for Starstruck and Sonny so I'll be happy and a little mad, if anyone copies me lol. Enjoy the last chapter everyone!

(2 months later)

"Hello this is Libby Lam, with Starstruck news! Here today I have the Fabulous Sonny Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper, and Christopher Wilde. So first off let me say congratulations on the proposal" Libby said, referring to Chad and Sonny. Sonny flashed her award winning smile and replied, "Thank you so much!" Libby flashed her fake camera smile and continued, "And Christopher sorry to hear about the tour being cancelled because of your injury, but tell me, why didn't you and Chad want the public to know you are twins?" Chris and Chad both looked at each other and laughed. Chris started, "Well, we didn't want our careers to be based on each other." Yea, but we figured now everyone has the right to know." Chad added. Libby nodded, "Interesting, so back to the wedding, when will it be?" She asked Sonny and Chad. "Well, there are still things that need to be done. So about 3 months?" Sonny said, then turned to Chad quickly and winked at him. He winked back. "And, Christopher, will you be in the wedding?" Libby asked. "He's my best man." Chad replied for his brother, looking into the camera deeply. Libby smiled, "So Chad, what made you think you were ready to purpose to Sonny?" She asked. "Well, she's the only girl I've ever loved, she understands me, and can see past my jerkness." He said smiling at Sonny. Libby looked at Sonny. "And Sonny, did you have to think twice about this?" She asked. "Well, I was shocked, but I knew the answer as soon as he asked me, and I don't regret it." She said looking into Chad's eyes. Chad looked back into hers. They almost kissed, than realizing where they were. Libby noticed this, but new she would get in trouble by her boss if she let them kiss on camera. "So Sonny, show us the ring." She said very perky. Sonny lifted her hand from her lap and let the camera do a full close up on the diamond ring. "Very beautiful, well thank you guys for giving us this exclusive, this is Libby Lam, Starstruck news.

"AND CUT!"


	14. Note from BriGlee

**Hey guys! So guess what? Once I am done writing Finn's big Break, Chad is Beastly, and Season 1 of The Newest Directions, I am going to write a sequel to Sonny Gets Starstruck! I am so excited to be writing a sequel to this. It was my first FanFiction story and I enjoyed writing the first one so much. So here's the preview:**

Alexis Bender, upcoming teen actress, as dated every big star including brothers Christopher Wilde and Chad Dylan Cooper. One of these brothers is the one she never got over, and it just so happens this brother is getting married.

**Like the plotline? Please please please review and tell me if you like it. **


End file.
